Mechanical Beasts
The Mechanical Beasts (in Japanese: 機械獸) are the primary antagonistic force in Mazinger Z. In the manga, the Mechanical Beasts are found beneath the surface of the ground. In the anime, they are built by Dr. Hell from scratch from the remainder of the original models. This force consists of about 227 Mechanical Beasts. History The Mechanical Beasts were found in a journey led by Juzo Kabuto on Bardos. The scientists became aware that they built these large machines to defend the inhabitants against anyone who invades. The scientists rebuilt these large constructs to study them further. However, a rogue scientist named Dr. Hell was planning to use them to obtain control of the world. He deployed the machines as a means of achieving a result to deliberately kill the scientists, so that anyone would not stand against them. However, Professor Kabuto remained alive and used schematic diagrams from the machines to construct his own robot to oppose Dr. Hell in a combative battle. General Design The Mechanical Beasts were usually made from steel and powered by nuclear energy. While these giant monsters could easily overcome dangerous weapons with superior strength, they were little match for robots with actively aggressive weaponry. To get around this, Hell often had to use tricks intended to attract attention like aerial Mechanical Beasts and aquatic Mechanical Beasts to out best the Mazinger. That is before the Mazinger was provided with special equipment to make these weaknesses smaller. They are all controlled by Staff of Bardos by Dr. Hell. In general, some Mechanical Beasts just use limited AI in battle. However, they can occasionally be piloted or controlled of an apparatus from a distance by means of signals transmitted from an electronic device. Furthermore, the Mechanical Beasts are occasionally shown to be autonomous, so they can refuse to fight or preserve honor. Mechanical Beasts are equipped with several weapons and necessary items for a particular purpose depending on how they were built and their circumstance. Members Original *Garada K7 *Doublas M2 *Dogla S1 *Magla F2 *Bazin B9 *Bamaras Y1 *Doppelganger *Ozones B3 *Dayan N4 *Demos F3 *Abdora U6 *Gromazen R9 *Goronko S2 *Mario N7 *Crocodiver O1 *Grogos G5 *River F9 *Danube α1 *Ghostfire V9 *KingDan X10 *Toros D7 *Belgas V5 *Glossam X2 *Birdon B7 *Jeiser J1 *Hell King Gordon TV Magazine *Gokyun U5 *Fubuking S1 *Deathtokiller G7 *Baron Ashura (Mecha) *Bossman B9 *Great Bardon *Urah P9 *Naidol V1 Anime Toei *Garada K7 *Doublas M2 *Gromazen R9 *Gaia Q5 *KingDan X10 *Zaila *Danchel *Ozones B3 *Abdora U6 *Demos F3 *Dayan N4 *Brighton J2 *Bicong 09 *Goronko S2 *Modilus *Spartan K5 *Chigul E7 *Gorias W3 *Balcan P5 *Holzon V3 *Glossam X2 *Devila X1 *Stronger T4 *Wainder A2 *Balanger M1 *Balanger M2 *Damdam L2 *Jinrai S1 *Aeros B1 *Aeros B2 *Aeros B3 *Daima U5 *Belgas V5 *Hogas D5 *Grengus C3 *Brutus M3 *Megaron P1 *Megaron P2 *Megaron P3 *Gelbros J3 *Baras K9 *Genocider F9 *Deathma A1 *Glanada E3 *Rockron Q9 *Archerian J5 *Zarigan G8 *Grader F3 *Kirma K5 *Deltan V8 *Gyron J1 *Rood R2 *Bazila F7 *Blazas S1 *Blazas S2 *Mandra M3 *Basara Q5 *Kajimof T7 *Gumbina M5 *Briver A3 *Dagan G3 *Bazuson M1 *Faizar V1 *Jeiser J1 *Blogun G3 *Satan Claus P10 *Yubrin T9 *Balmos Q7 *Titan G9 *Giant F3 *Descross V9 *River F9 *Rhine X1 *Nitan 03 *Fangas B7 *Devil Chief A7 *Marion P3 *Jenoba M9 *Mondos Q3 *Skeleton O7 *Minos M7 *Apollo A1 *Serpenter I6 *Blaster A7 *Jetfire P1 *Blacker F2 *Triple L5 *Hawk Y2 *Chickeron N9 *Rayas D5 *Bornest S9 *Glory R2 *Harkenschmitt X9 *Klasbas P9 *Haribiyun V6 *Saiga O3 ''Mazinger Z vs. Devilman'' *Zaurus F1 *Bragger S1 *Demonger J5 *Mantes K9 *Baian S2 *Purimas W5 *Barias B5 *Dankimas C2 *Elkines K2 *Barbados F7 *Ghostarm V10 *Toros D7 *Headhawk M3 *Magudas J5 *Scarald B7 ''Mazinkaiser'' *Garada K7 *Doublas M2 *Gaia Q5 *KingDan X10 *Danchel *Abdora U6 *Dayan N4 *Goronko S2 *Chigul E7 *Stronger T4 *Brighton J2 *Grossam X2 *Bazin B9 *Bamaras Y1 *Ghostfire V9 *Aeros B2 *Jinrai S1 *Baras K9 *Balanger M2 *Jenoba M9 *Kajimofu T7 *Demonger J5 *Birdon B7 *River F9 *Ashura Mazinger *Damdam L2 *Crocodiver O1 *Yubrin T9 *Toros D7 Ghost Mechanical Beasts The Ghost Mechanical Beasts are more advanced versions of the Mechanical Beasts featuring organic body parts. Compared to the ordinary Mechanical Beasts, Ghost Mechanical Beasts feature stronger arsenals and display better reaction time. In spite of being more organic, they possess no sentience in contrast to Warrior Beasts, thereby making them easier to control and better suited to be pawns. Their names include Greek letters and Latin numbers or ancient Roman numerals after their given names. They appeared in the Mazinger Z anime and the manga published by TV Magazine. While they were never seen in the original manga, they were added in supplementary related materials and spinoffs. *Gusios βIII *Unicorn Σ2 *Kentol Γ7 *Harpia Π7 *Drago Ω1 *Elephans γ3 *Greeks ΨII *Poses OII *Parlas ΔV *Gilania β5 *Drago Ω1 *Gusios βIII *Elephans γ3 *Triple L5 *Hawk Y2 *Garadoubla MK01 *Hell King Gordon *Venus A (Post-transformation) Category:Mazinger Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Manga Villains Category:Genderless Category:Hostile Species Category:Genocidal Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Giant Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Destroyers Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Golems Category:Monsters Category:Terrorists Category:Mascots